Da-little
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = Rella |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ダリル |officialromajiname = dariru |officialnameinfo = |aka = ひらどん (Hiradon, former name) hrdn |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2010-present |NNDuserpage = 3367397 |mylist1 = 20541738 |mylist1info = deleted |mylist2 = 49186909 |mylist2info = current |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTchannel = UCU0dJhoXCTG4Xs4tNx65ZGw Da-little |partner = EVO+ }} |HvthoPogpWk}} Da-little, formerly known as Hiradon (ひらどん) is a high and soft voiced , whose voice goes well with ballads. His pronunciation is noted to be good, with a clear pronunciation of words. It can be heard in his cover of "Scissorhands" . He was active with providing vocals for Sputnik (スプートニク). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # NiOver ~Nio in music~ (Released on November 14, 2015) # human evolution (Release on February 03, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs -Band ver.- (2008.03.13) (Deleted) # "Strobe Nights" (2008.09.12) (Deleted) # "Life goes on ~ side K ~" (2008.10.09) (Deleted) # "MELTING!" (2008.10.10) (Deleted) # "MELTING" (2008.10.10) (Deleted) # "Change The World" (2008.10.18) (Deleted) # "Hanagumori" (2008.11.13) (Deleted) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.11.15) (Deleted) # "Strobe Nights" (2008.12.03) (Deleted) # "Ti Amo" feat. Da-little and Jack (2009.01.03) # "Space Sonic" (2009.01.05) (Deleted) # "Chip Tears" (2009.04.02) (Deleted) # "Ashita kara Honki desu" (2009.04.02) (Deleted) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.09.26) (Deleted) # "SPICE!" (2009.09.26) (Deleted) # "magnet" (2009.11.17) (Deleted) # "Gemini" (2009.11.25) (Deleted) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Gemini" feat. Da-little and Wotamin (2010.04.02) # "glow" (2010.08.13) # "Ur-Style" (2010.08.13) # "*tear*" -two-step mix- (2010.08.13) # "Starduster" (2010.08.13) # "Un・Incense" (2010.08.13) # "Scissorhands" -English ver.- (2011.01.16) # "ZOU" (2011.01.24) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Da-little, Nitmegane, halyosy and Shirofuku (2011.02.13) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Da-little and Creamzone (2011.04.20) # "Ding-Dong" (2011.04.21) # "Pusse cafe" (2011.07.07) # "Summer Rain" (2011.07.17) # "Love Your Life" (2011.07.25) # "Like A Best Friend" (Original with Taisho) (2011.09.08) # "Just a game" (2012.02.02) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" (EVO+'s birthday) feat. HanyCham★, Da-little, Mes and GigaP (2013.04.09) # "Life is beautiful" feat. Da-ittle and che:Sakurai (2012.04.17) # "Mr. Wonder" (2012.05.28) # "Colorful World" feat. Da-little and EVO+ (2012.11.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Undefined" (2013.01.07) # "Sacred Secret" (2013.01.25) # "shake it!" (2013.02.26) # "Promise & Guarantee" (2013.07.17) # "kaleidoscope" (2013.08.08) # "Nibiiro Idolatry" (2014.02.26) # "Koshitantan" (2014.03.09) # "Libra" feat. Da-little, Kurimuzon, nero and EVO+ (2014.05.18) # "It's no way" feat Da-little and EVO+ (2014.09.09) #"Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana, Cocolu (2014.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2015.02.18) # "miss you" feat. Da-little and Nico (chorus) (2015.03.17) # "Girls" (2015.03.30) # "SILENCE" (2015.06.01) # "Lamb." (2015.06.05) # "Sayonara" feat. Da-little and Tiara (2015.06.20) # "Sakurairo no Better Days" (Sakura Colored Better Days) feat. Da-little and halyosy (2016.04.05) # "Paintër" ✽ A Palëtte for You feat. Da-little, Nitmegane, nero, Wolpis Kater, EVO+, Gero, ill.bell, Cocolu, Mes and halyosy (2016.05.07) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Yosogoto" (Another's Affair) (2016.07.30) # "sigh" (Original with ) (2016.08.19) }} Discography |track1title = get lost |track1info = |track1lyricist = Sputnik |track1composer = Sputnik |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Eden |track1info = |track1lyricist = Sputnik |track1composer = Sputnik |track1arranger = |track2title = Monochro Diary |track2info = |track2lyricist = Sputnik |track2composer = Sputnik |track2arranger = |track3title = skyblue |track3info = |track3lyricist = Sputnik |track3composer = Sputnik |track3arranger = |track4title = Answers |track4info = |track4lyricist = Sputnik |track4composer = Sputnik |track4arranger = |track5title = ESCAPE |track5info = |track5lyricist = Sputnik |track5composer = Sputnik |track5arranger = |track6title = It's so... |track6info = |track6lyricist = Sputnik |track6composer = Sputnik |track6arranger = }} |track1title = ONE LOVE |track1info = (SYNCA, Da-little) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = ONE LOVE |track2info = -Satoru Kuribayashi Remix- (SYNCA) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = ONE LOVE |track3info = -Extended mix- (SYNCA, Da-little) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Image |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Innryoku Scenario |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = By Your Side |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Bounce With Us |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Bokura wo Tsunagu Ao |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Summer Days |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Monochrome Diary |track7info = -Electro mix- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Who Knows...? |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Still |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Still |track10info = -Healing ver.- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by halyosy |Dalittle kamikyoku.png|Da-little as seen in his collab of "Kamikyoku" |Dalittle Like a best friend.png|Da-little as seen in his cover of "Like A Best Friend" |Da little.png|Da-little in real life }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Sputnik website * Twitcasting